Jump Stars Special: Happy May Fifth
by Ability King KK
Summary: It's May 5. A happy birthday to those born on this day.


**Like on October 10, here's a one-shot for May 5**

**-:-**

"Shishishishi, this is going to be so cool!" exclaimed a monkey looking boy in a straw hat.

"Yeah! Let's go have some fun!" exclaimed another boy, this one having long spiky black hair with green tips.

"Grr, how did I even get dragged into this, un?!" demanded a blond-haired teen, as he glared at the first two boys. "I should be working on my art, un!"

The forth member of the little group scowled as he watched the blond yell while the two immature ones just laughed. He took a quick drag of his cigarette. _'I'm going to kill Sougo for putting me in this situation.'_

He glanced over at the last member of the group, who looked like he was about to kill the other three.

"You three, shut up or I'll bite you to death."

The blond turned his glare towards the skylark. "You got something to say to me, un?"

The two glared at each other and were about to attack when the adult of the group put a stop to it.

"Enough! It's bad enough that we're even doing this, we don't need you two making things worse, Deidara, Hibari."

"Aw, why do you gotta spoil the fun, Toushi?" whined the Straw Hat.

"You will address me as Hijikata, Luffy. And you and Gon need to stop riling these two up!" yelled Hijikata as he glared at the pirate and the hunter.

Luffy of course just pouted. "You're no fun, Toushi. C'mon! Let's go get some meat!"

Hijikata gave the pirate captain a blank look. "What?"

"I'm hungry and I want meat. It's my birthday, so let's get some meat!"

It was Deidara's turn to give Luffy a blank look. "Wait, it's your birthday today, un?"

"Shishishishi, yup!"

"It's my birthday as well!" added Gon with a smile.

"Didn't you wonder why the five of us were grouped together today, May 5, Deidara?" questioned Hijikata, looking at the artist with a raised eyebrow. "We're apparently supposed to celebrate our birthday today."

It was silent as Deidara took in what was said. Once it finally did sink in, the mad bomber started cursing out a certain Uchiha since it was the Uchiha who sent Deidara on a "mission of infiltration". He had originally wondered why he had to hang out with these four, but now it all made sense.

"Damn that Itachi! Next time I see him, he'll witness first hand my explosive art, un!"

"Explosive art? What's that?" questioned Luffy, looking confused.

Deidara looked at Luffy as if he grew a second head. "Y-You don't know of my explosive art, un?! It's only the greatest art style of all time, un!"

"Ooh, can we see it?" asked Gon.

The Akatsuki member gave off a manic grin, happy that he'd get to show off his art. Taking out a piece of white clay and then infusing it with some of his explosive chakra, he tossed it at a tree that was a few meters away. Once the clay hit the tree, it blew up with a loud boom and a pillar of fire and smoke.

"Sugoi! That's so cool!" exclaimed Luffy and Gon, stars in their eyes.

Deidara's grin became less manic and more cocky now. He was glad that he found people who appreciated his art. He continued showing off his explosions while Luffy and Gon cheered him on. Hijikata and Hibari stood off to the side, looking at the three as if they were idiots, which wasn't that far off.

'_I am seriously going to kill Sougo for putting me in this situation,'_ thought Hijikata, his eye twitching in annoyance.

Hibari had similar thoughts, though he wanted to kill a certain whip wielding Mafia boss instead.

"Deidara! You should become part of my nakama!" exclaimed Luffy with a wide grin.

The shinobi gave the pirate a confused look "Nakama, un?"

"Be a part of my crew!" verified Luffy, his grin getting wider.

That surprised Deidara. He didn't even like being in the Akatsuki, so why would he agree to join some pirate crew? Although he did like Luffy more than he did most of the Akatsuki members…not that he would ever admit that out loud.

"No thanks, un. I'm already part of a crew, un," said Deidara, crossing his arms.

"Aw," whined Luffy with a pout.

"Can we just get this day over with?" questioned Hibari with a growl, tired of having to listen to this nonsense. "I have more important things to do."

"Like what, Hibari?" asked Gon, tilting his head in confusion.

"None of your business, trash," growled Hibari.

Hijikata let out a sigh. He needed to move things along before someone gets killed, most likely from Hibari's hands. "Enough. Look, there's a restaurant up ahead. We go, get something to eat, leave, and then go our separate ways, understood? As long as we've done something together today, the others will leave us alone."

Deidara and Hibari nodded in agreement, while Luffy and Gon were confused as to why these three didn't want their friends to know they've had fun today.

The five made their way to the restaurant. They ordered their food, with Luffy ordering everything on the menu that was meat. Hijikata was just glad that he had enough money to pay for everything. Once done, the five did as Hijikata said and went their separate ways, returning to their respective home worlds.

Once home, Gon told Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio about the amazing things he saw while they celebrated. Hibari tracked down Dino and threatened to bite him to death, which the bucking horse just laughed off. Likewise, Hijikata confronted Okita and dealt out some punishment, only to be distracted when Okita brought out a bottle of mayonnaise. Deidara returned to Akatsuki headquarters and threatened Itachi for what he did, only to get annoyed when Itachi said that he was glad that Deidara enjoyed himself today. Lastly, Luffy decided to hold another party with his crew once he returned to the Sunny as he told them about the new friends he met today.

Aside from Hibari, the others really did enjoy today, even if Hijikata and Deidara won't admit it.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**A happy birthday to Monkey D. Luffy, Deidara, Gon Freecs, Hibari Kyoya, and Hijikata Toushirou.**


End file.
